RHMG The Rilaya Wedding Shower
by nsew5000
Summary: Maya And Rylie Are Getting Married


**Thursday, October 12, 2023**

Today the wedding guests were starting to arrive at the Walker Hotel Greenwich Village where the wedding will take place. Everyone is staying in the hotel. The ladies and their spouses all arrived by 9:00 pm that night.

Amy and Morgan had driven up from Philadelphia, and Smackle had driven down from Boston.

Katy and Topanga closed their Bakery for the whole weekend starting today.

Darby, Sarah, and Vanessa each came over from their apartments in other parts of New York City.

Maya and Riley had arrived right after their workday ended, and were greeting their guests, as everyone was catching up with the others in the bar. Around 10:00 pm everyone went to their rooms for the night.

Maya and Riley were staying in the VIP Guest Suite on the top floor of the hotel. The bedroom had a king-size bed with plush pillows and a full-size bathroom with a large Jacuzzi tub.

The dining room area had a table that sat 8 people. The kitchen area had glasses, plates, and silverware in the cabinets, and a coffeemaker, toaster oven and a microwave on the counter.

The living room area had a very large curved sofa that sat 8 people comfortably and four large over-stuffed chairs, with end tables and a large coffee table.

And there was a private balcony that ran the length of the whole suite, with a small table and chairs for two. The view from the balcony included the Empire State Building straight ahead and New York University up the street to the left.

**Friday, October 13, 2023**

The next day everyone met at the Society Cafe in the hotel at 4:30 pm, and enjoyed a non-rehearsal early meal. The men were all going to attend a baseball night game. And the ladies were going to enjoy the Bridal Shower!

The ladies kissed their spouse's goodbye for the evening and went directly to the VIP Guest Suite.

Room Service had brought trays of finger-foods and sweet snacks, and a case of 12 bottles of champagne. This was going to be a Bridal Shower no one would ever forget. Unless one consumed too much champagne.

This Bridal Shower was going to be a traditional Maya-Riley sleepover event! So each lady took her turn in the bathroom off of the dining room to change into her sleepover attire and fix her makeup and hair.

Katy and Topanga surprised everyone by wearing matching sleep shorts and tank tops. Of course, Maya and Riley wore matching sleep shorts and tank tops, and it was obvious they were not wearing bras or panties underneath. And they each were barefoot.

The other ladies wore full-length sleep pants and T-shirts. The group agreed to allow both photographs and videos of the event so the memories would be preserved should one drink too much champagne.

The evening progressed with the playing of traditional bridal shower games, with the required amount of embarrassment and laughter. And consuming too much champagne.

Now it was time to present the gifts. It appeared that everyone had the same idea of the types of gifts they were giving. All of the gifts were sexual in nature. The individual gifts included several internal vibrators, several external vibrators, three single headed dildos of 8", 10" and 12" length and one double-ended dildo of 16".

The final gift of the evening was a sort-of gag gift. Both Maya and Riley each unwrapped a pair of 3-Inch, Transparent Stripper Heels. Maya and Riley immediately put them on and did a short dance together.

The whole group chipped-in and presented them with a black suitcase that appeared to meet all airplane carry-on regulations, in which all of the other presents could be kept and transported. The group had designated this suitcase to have the name of Toby, as a Code Word for Toy Box. Toby would always travel with the girls from now on.

By now, almost all of the champagne had been consumed, so everyone was in a less inhibited state of mind, especially Maya and Riley who were seen to be exhibiting more public displays of affection.

Katy and Topanga now announced that they had a Special Gift for each girl. They presented Maya with a Peacock Satin Silk Kimono Shorty Robe in Royal Blue and Riley with a Peacock Satin Silk Kimono Shorty Robe in Royal Purple.

Each girl started to put their new robe on, but Topanga stopped them when she told them that Satin Silk can be worn only over bare skin. Maya looked at Riley who was reading Maya's mind as they always can do, and they both turned toward their bedroom with their backs to the other ladies, and proceeded to strip off all of their clothes, put on their new Satin Silk Robes over their bare skin, and walked in their new stripper heels into their bedroom saying over their shoulders: "See you at the Wedding tomorrow!"

**_Author's Note: These Rilaya Honeymoon Games are Rilaya Smut One-Shots Adapted From the Rilaya Honeymoon Games Continuing Story (HMG-CS) found on AO3. _**


End file.
